Omega
| age = | born = | death = | gender = Masculine Programming | armor = Black | weapons = *Sniper Rifle *Rocket Launcher | equipment = | specialty = | affiliation = Project Freelancer | notable = | appearances = Red vs. Blue | voice actor = Burnie Burns Joel HeymanWhile Burns provides Omega's voice, both Heyman and Hullum voiced Omega when it possessed Caboose and Doc, respectively. Matt Hullum Kyle Taylor (Season 13 & onward) }} '''Omega, '''also called O'Malley, was one of the A.I. fragments created by Project Freelancer, representing Alpha's rage. Paired with the Active Camouflage Unit, he was assigned to Agent Texas. He served as the main antagonist of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Blood Gulch Chronicles O'Malley first arrives in Blood Gulch when Caboose and Tucker call in a Freelancer to replace Church, who was killed by Caboose. He and Tex then proceed the to assault the Red Base to recover the Blue Flag. Omega eventually evacuated Tex's mind after overhearing Church's plan to warn the Reds of her attacks, rightly predicting Tex's imminent death. After leaving Tex's mind, he infects Caboose, who had his radio on at the time. However, while in Caboose, Omega did not do anything of significant evil, possibly not wanting to blow his cover or because of Caboose's limited intelligence. Eventually, Tex comes back as a ghost and warns the rest of the Blues of this and wants everyone to shut off their radios. As Tucker and Lopez go to get the Reds to shut off their radios, Church and Tex enter Caboose's mind to kill Omega. They find Omega, but fail to kill him as he escaped into Doc's mind. Omega, in Doc's mind, eventually returns to Blood Gulch to attack both the Reds and Blues, kidnapping Lopez. He then leads the team in an inter dimensional chase, ending in a final confrontation between the Reds and Blues against him and Freelancer Agent Wyoming. The battle is cut short when a giant bomb detonates inside Church's current robot host, sending everyone into different parts of the world. Omega then assembles a robot army to combat the Reds and Blues after they evict him from his new base. He flees after he has lost the battle. He doesn't resurface until after Tucker falls ill, at that point he jumped bodies and took over a recently revived Butch Flowers body. After which, he begins jumping around from body to body, infecting everyone until he finds a suitable host. After finally settling back with Tex in her robot body, he departs with Tex and the aliens to launch his plan. However, it is almost immediately thwarted when a bomb detonates. After crash landing at another Freelancer training outpost, he began infecting the members of each team present there, forcing them to kill one another. He was eventually taken captive by The Meta. In Reconstruction, he was eventually destroyed by the EMP, but could possibly exist as a memory inside Epsilon. Personality Being Alpha's rage, Omega is a very aggressive individual. He would often come up with elaborate plans to destroy and kill. He also appears to be very prideful, stating that he is the "strongest AI." He tends to use the word "fool" a lot. Most of his personality depends on who he is possessing: *Tex- Omega seems to prefer wanting to infect Tex, possibly because of Tex's superior combat abilities compared to the other soldiers at his disposal or because Tex was Omega's original host. There is not a noticeable change in Tex's already aggressive behavior. Tex, however, dislikes Omega and would rather avoid using him because of his aggression. She only teamed up with him at the end of the Blood Gulch Chronicles to end the war *Caboose-He did demonstrate some aggression, however he could not accomplish much either out of fear of blowing his cover or because of Caboose's stupidity. *Doc-Doc was shown to be possessed on screen longer than any other character. Omega becomes an over the top, power-hungry AI who has a habit of giving long drawn out speeches. *Flowers-Flowers appeared to be as calm as he ever was, though he was more serious and calculating *Grif-Omega did express desires of world conquest, but because of Grif's lazy persona, he instead opted for a nap *Simmons-Omega brought out Simmons's ego, insulting everyone and wanting to take over the Red team *Donut- Donut, being naturally effeminate, began aggressively decrying the "patriarchal society" *Sarge- Sarge became even more like a drill sergeant, demanding people drop and give him infinity. He also became much more aggressive towards his own team *Church- Omega felt no change from his original personality while in Church, most likely due to Church's already aggressive/angry personality. However, it is more likely that this is because Omega used to be a part of Church (Alpha). Trivia * Sister and Tucker were never planned to be infected because their already sexual language could become even more inappropriate when infected by Omega * Omega had two voice actors, early on he was voiced by Joel Heyman, but later he was voiced by Matt Hullum. * Omega is one of two Freelancer AIs, the other being Sigma, that can influence its host to the point where it can practically possess the host * Omega was the fourth/fifth AI captured by The Meta, being captured alongside Gamma Notes Category:A.I. Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Red vs. Blue Characters Category:Project Freelancer Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists